Zapomniana
by infinitesmilee
Summary: Podróże uczą i kształcą osobowość. Potrafią wywrócić życie do góry nogami...Tak było w przypadku Hermiony. Prowadzenie podwójnego życia okazało się trudne, ale jeszcze gorsza była świadomość, że w końcu trzeba będzie wybrać tylko jedno...
1. Chapter 1

Autor : infinitesmilee

Beta : brak

Język : polski

Fandom : Harry Potter

Ship : Dramione, przebłyski Sevmione i Romione

Bohaterowie : Hermiona Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Huncwoci, Lily Evans, rodzina Weasley, Harry Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt i inni...

Czas i miejsce akcji : Akcja rozgrywa się na przemian w latach 1977-1978 i w czasach współczesnych.

Opis : Podróże uczą i kształcą osobowość. Potrafią wywrócić życie do góry nogami...Tak było w przypadku Hermiony. Prowadzenie podwójnego życia okazało się trudne, ale jeszcze gorsza była świadomość, że w końcu trzeba będzie wybrać tylko jedno...

Od autora : Nie wiem, jak dużo rozdziałów będzie, ale przewiduję około 20-30. Postaram się dodawać je w odstępie tygodnia lub dwóch, druga opcja bardziej prawdopodobna. Zachęcam do komentowania, co bardzo motywuje do dalszej pracy.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

_Obliviate. Tego zaklęcia po raz pierwszy użyłam podczas II wojny czarodziejów. Postanowiłam wtedy razem z Harrym i Ronem udać się na poszukiwanie horkruksów. Sytuacja postawiła mnie przed ciężkim zadaniem. Nie miałam wyboru, moi rodzice byli zagrożeni tylko przez to, że ich jedynym dzieckiem była akurat Hermiona Granger. Po za tym śmierciożercy mogli zechcieć ich torturować, aby zdradzili obecne położenie swojej córki i jej przyjaciół. By zapewnić bezpieczeństwo nam oraz moim rodzicom, za pomocą zaklęcia zapomnienia zniknęłam z życia moich rodzicieli. To nie było łatwe, ale gdy wojna minęła, odnalazłam ich i zwróciłam im pamięć. Tęskniłam za nimi i bardzo się ucieszyłam, kiedy znów spojrzeli na mnie z troską i rodzicielską miłością._

_Po raz kolejny z mojej różdżki wystrzeliło to zaklęcie jakiś czas później. Wycelowałam nim w dwóch śmierciożerców, którym udało się nas znaleźć. W tamtej chwili to nie było aż tak bolesne, w porównaniu do majstrowania w pamięci własnych rodziców, ale zaklęcie zapomnienia na zawsze pozostało zaklęciem, którym gardziłam. Moim zdaniem wspomnienia to najcenniejsze, co posiadamy. Obojętnie czy są piękne, czy tragiczne, nikt nie powinien nam ich odbierać._

_W końcu nadszedł taki czas, kiedy tego zaklęcia używałam niemal codziennie. Kilka lat po wojnie obliviate stało się jednym z najczęściej wypowiadanych przeze mnie słów. Ze smutkiem kasowałam pamięć ważnych dla mnie osób, by następnego dnia znów powrócić do ich życia. To nie było dla mnie łatwe, robiłam to wbrew woli pewnego czarodzieja, ale uczucia, jakimi darzyłam tą garstkę ludzi, były ważniejsze od jakichkolwiek reguł i zasad. Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że ja, Hermiona Granger, potrafiłam łamać wszelkie zakazy i zamiast rozsądkiem, kierować się sercem._

_Oczywiście wszystko co piękne kiedyś musi się skończyć, jednak to później. Swoją historię zacznę od dnia, w którym moje życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Przez ten wyjątkowy dzień do mojego zbioru zaklęć powróciło obliviate, Zmieniacz Czasu stał się zamiennikiem biżuterii, a mój dawny wróg zaczął spędzać ze mną każdy dzień, zamieniając powoli moje życie w koszmar. Najważniejsze jednak, że ten dzień stał się przepustką do nowego świata, w którym miejsce moich dawnych przyjaciół zastąpili nowi. Nigdy wcześniej nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że zaprzyjaźnię się właśnie z tą garstką ludzi. Od tamtej pory już nic nigdy nie było takie same. Nawet ja sama. Nawet On. Tylko Oni do końca pozostali tacy sami..._

* * *

-To ma być głupi, nawet bardzo głupi żart, prawda ? - spytałam. - Kingsley ?

Posłałam mu pełne nadziei spojrzenie. Nie musiał odpowiadać, wystarczyłoby kiwnąć głową. Wtedy może okropny uścisk w moim żołądku ustąpiłby, a wielka gula, która podeszła mi do gardła, zniknęłaby. Tymczasem nie dostałam żadnej odpowiedzi. Czarnoskóry Minister Magii nawet się nie poruszył. Patrzył na mnie przyjaźnie, ale minę miał całkowicie poważną. Nie żartował. To, co mi przed chwilą powiedział, było prawdą. Zmarszczyłam brwi ze złością wymalowaną na twarzy. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że ten miły człowiek, niegdyś członek Zakonu Feniksa, postradał wszystkie zmysły przez tak wysokie stanowisko w Ministerstwie.

-Minister nie przyjąłby nas w swoim gabinecie poza kolejką, gdyby ta sprawa nie była poważna - wtrącił siedzący obok mnie mężczyzna. - Podobno jesteś inteligentną czarownicą, Granger, a jednak sprawiasz momentami pozory rozhisteryzowanej nastolatki. Gdzie podział się twój stoicki spokój ?

Odwróciłam głowę w jego strony. Zimne, niebieskie oczy wydawały się oglądać każdy milimetr mojego ciała, jakby próbowały znaleźć jakieś wady, coś, do czego ich właściciel mógłby się przyczepić. Światło rzucane przez stojącą na biurku lampkę padało na jego włosy, przez co płowy blond zamienił się nagle w barwę żółci. Na ustach mężczyzny tkwił drwiący uśmieszek skierowany w moją stronę. Z trudem przytrzymałam rękę na kolanach, by przypadkiem nie zetrzeć nią tego uśmieszku. Już kiedyś mu przywaliłam i za drugim razem na pewno też bym się na taki czyn odważyła.

-Ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz, Malfoy. Od kiedy to zamiast "ten idiota Kingsley" mówisz "Minister" ? - odparłam zgryźliwie. - Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdybyś to ty był pomysłodawcą tej całej podróży w czasie. To by tłumaczyło twój nagły szacunek do Ministra. Czyżby jego pomysł był ci na rękę ? Co ty planujesz, Malfoy ?

Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy pochyliłam się w jego stronę. Nasze twarze były stanowczo za blisko, mierzyliśmy się morderczymi spojrzeniami. Gdyby nie obecność Kingsley'a, zapewne dawno rzuciłabym się na Malfoy'a i wydrapałabym mu oczy.

-Proszę was o zachowanie spokoju - odezwał się w końcu Minister. - Jeżeli macie współpracować ze sobą, powinniście spróbować się polubić.

Wargi Malfoy'a minimalnie rozszerzyły się, tworząc jeszcze większy uśmiech. Zaczęłam nerwowo chichotać, odwracając wzrok na Kingsley'a. Mężczyzna patrzył na mnie zdziwiony. Podrapał się po łysej głowie i spojrzał pytająco na Malfoy'a. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Podniósł filiżankę do ust, ale nim zdążył upić chociażby łyk kawy, machnęłam różdżką, a cały płyn rozlał się po jego spodniach. Malfoy krzyknął z bólu i wstał, wyklinając pod nosem. Rzuciłam zaklęcie wyciszające na mnie i na Kingsley'a, po czym, nie zważając na desperackie tańce Malfoy'a, pochyliłam się w stronę Ministra i powiedziałam najmilszym tonem, na jaki było mnie stać :

-Znajdź kogoś innego, kto zechce podróżować w czasie z tym dupkiem. Nie mam zamiaru bawić się Zmieniaczem Czasu, spędzać każdego dnia z Malfoy'em, a na pewno niszczyć przyszłości na wasz pożytek. Możesz sam mnie zwolnić. Jeżeli nie chcesz, jutro na twoim biurku pojawi się moje wypowiedzenie. Miłego dnia, Ministrze. - Zdjęłam zaklęcie i na odchodnym rzuciłam : - Patrz, Malfoy, nawet kawa, biorąc przykład z połowy damskiej części Ministerstwa, pcha się do twojego rozporka.

* * *

Wrzuciłam proszek Fiuu do kominka, zrobiłam krok do przodu i już po chwili pojawiłam się w Norze. Przy stole krzątały się Ginny i pani Weasley. Gdy mnie zobaczyły, od razu zaczęły się ze mną witać. Zaproponowałam im pomoc przy nakrywaniu do posiłku. Poustawiałam talerze i sztućce na stole, Ginny pobiegła na górę po chłopaków, a Molly przeniosła za pomocą różdżki jedzenie z kuchennego blatu na stół. Ginny wróciła już po dwóch minutach w towarzystwie Rona, Harrego, George'a, Percy'iego i pana Weasley'a. Wszyscy mnie uprzejmie powitali, ale ich miny były smętne. Zasiadając do stołu, nikt nie podjął żadnej rozmowy, jedliśmy w całkowitej ciszy.

Siedziałam obok Rona i wprost wyczuwałam jego zły humor. Nie uśmiechnął się do mnie ani razu, nie spytał jak w pracy. Zamiast tego wzrok miał wlepiony w jedzenie, w którym mieszał widelcem, zamiast jeść. Skoro Ron stracił apetyt, musiało stać się coś okropnego. Podniosłam wzrok na resztę domowników. Pan Weasley pił herbatę i co chwilę wraz z żoną wymieniali pocieszające spojrzenia. Ginny, zamiast jeść, głaskała Harry'ego po plecach. Wybraniec z trudem przełykał kolejne kęsy. Percy rozglądał się po kuchni, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Jedynie George normalnie jadł swoją kolację i wydawał się być w lepszym humorze niż pozostali. Mimo wszystko nie rzucił żadnym śmiesznym tekstem, jak to zwykle robił.

Położyłam swoje sztućce na talerzu najwidoczniej zbyt głośno, bo wszyscy nagle spojrzeli na mnie.

-Co się stało ? - spytałam spokojnie. - Dlaczego wszyscy byli w domu, gdy przybyłam ? Zwykle pan Weasley, Ron, Harry i Percy wracają nieco później, jedynie George szybciej zamyka swój sklep. Tym razem każdy był już na miejscu, a atmosfera, jaka panuje w Norze...Coś musiało się wydarzyć, wyjaśnijcie mi to.

Zauważyłam, że wszyscy jak na zawołanie przestali jeść i wbili wzrok w swoje jedzenie. Jedynie George odważył się na mnie spojrzeć.

-Stracili pracę, ot co. Kingsley ich wyrzucił - oznajmił, po czym dodał z przekąsem : - Dodatkowe pary rąk przydadzą mi się w sklepie.

Pani Weasley skarciła go wzrokiem, ale nic nie powiedziała. Ich cisza zaczynała mnie wkurzać, ale bardziej zadziałały na mnie słowa George'a. Wstałam, czym zwróciłam ich wzrok na siebie.

-Jak to możliwe ? Kingsley nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Przecież jest przyjacielem rodziny, byłym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, brał udział w przetransportowaniu Harry'ego, był gotów poświęcić życie za ogólne dobro...Dlaczego nagle miałby pozbywać się tak wielu pracowników ? Nie ma żadnych powodów, nikt z nas nie zaszedł mu za skórę...

I nagle ucichłam, uderzona myślą, że to wszystko moja wina. A co, jeśli Kingsley zemścił się na biednych Weasley'ach za to, że odmówiłam wykonania jego zadania ? Zsunęłam się na krzesło i bezradnie schowałam głowę w dłoniach. To niemożliwe, Kingsley nie jest taki, za dobrze go znam, wiem, że nigdy by tak nie postąpił...Najpierw pomysł wycieczek do przeszłości, potem wyrzucenie z pracy własnych przyjaciół...

Malfoy. To on wszystkiemu był winien. Rzucił Imperiusa na Kingsley'a...Nie, wtedy bym to zauważyła. To musiało być jakieś inne, równie silne zaklęcie lub eliksir. To on to wymyślił, na pewno. Zawładnął umysłem Ministra. Kazał mu pożyczyć jedyny Zmieniacz Czasu, jaki istniał, od Minerwy McGonagall, zmusić mnie, bym towarzyszyła mu podczas podróży w czasie, ponieważ byłam osobą, która używała już Zmieniacza Czasu oraz, po moim odejściu z pracy, zwolnić Weasley'ów, bym jednak zechciała wrócić i podjąć się tego zadania. W tamtej chwili byłam pewna, że to jego wina. Co za dupek !

-Od teraz pracę mają tylko Ginny, George i Hermiona - powiedziała smutno pani Weasley, a ja w porę ugryzłam się w język, gdy już chciałam zaprzeczyć, że jednak tylko jej dzieci jeszcze zarabiają. - Jest nas tak dużo...Nie wiem, jak uda nam się żyć z tak małymi zarobkami. Musicie znaleźć jakąś pracę, ale gdzie...Ministerstwo jest najbardziej opłacalne, po za nim ciężko coś znaleźć. A niedługo miał być ślub Ginny i Harry'ego oraz Hermiony i Rona. Musimy je przełożyć na czas n-nieokreślony.

Głos jej się załamał. Pan Weasley od razu otoczył ją ramieniem i po chwili każdy usłyszał ciche pochlipywanie w jego klatkę piersiową. Poczułam, jak moją rękę, która leżała bezwładnie na moim kolanie, łapie dłoń Rona. Spojrzałam na niego ze współczuciem i poczuciem winy, jakby to wszystko było moją winą...właściwie po części było, ale on nie mógł się tego dowiedzieć.

-Ten ślub... - zaczął.

-...się odbędzie w wyznaczonym wcześniej terminie - przerwałam mu. - Wszystko naprawię.

Nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwione miny domowników, wzięłam proszek Fiuu i zniknęłam w czeluściach płomieni szalejących w kominku.

* * *

Zapukałam do drzwi gabinetu Ministra. Stałam spokojnie, dopóki nie usłyszałam oschłej odpowiedzi :

-Wejść.

Ten głos zbił mnie z tropu. Gdy przekroczyłam próg, tylko się upewniłam, że Kingsley'a nie ma w gabinecie. Zamiast niego na biurku siedział Draco Malfoy. W ręku trzymał papierosa i co chwilę przykładał go do ust. W powietrzu wyczuwałam okropny smród, a dym owijał jego twarz. Tym razem Malfoy nie znajdował się w blasku światła, przez co dokładnie widziałam jego idealnie ułożone włosy o odcieniu płowego blondu, zimne oczy i ostre rysy twarzy, uwydatniające jego kości policzkowe. Na twarzy miał lekki zarost, co dodawało mu atrakcyjności. Jego klatkę piersiową opinała błękitna koszula, w której dwa górne guziki były rozpięte, a rękawy podwinięte. Na jego szarych spodniach nie zauważyłam nawet najmniejszego śladu po wcześniejszym incydencie z kawą.

Malfoy zauważył, że mu się przyglądam i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Odwróciłam wzrok, czując, jak rumieńce palą mi policzki. Co prawda Malfoy wciąż był idiotą, a nawet większym niż kiedyś, ale od czasów wojny wydoroślał i stał się o wiele przystojniejszy. Nic dziwnego, że tyle kobiet pchało się do jego łóżka.

-Gdzie Kingsley ? - warknęłam, wyrzucając z głowy pozytywne myśli dotyczące jego wyglądu.

-Skończył już pracę. Nie miał nadziei na to, że wrócisz, ale ja byłem tego wręcz pewny. Czekałem i o to jesteś, tak jak przypuszczałem, gotowa do powrotu do pracy. Nawet kilku godzin nie potrafisz wytrzymać bez Ministerstwa. - Jego głos ociekał jadem. - Zapowiada się ciekawa podróż, nie sądzisz, Granger ?

-Zrobię to pod jednym warunkiem - zażądałam, znów patrząc na jego szczerzące się usta. - Weasley'owie mają wrócić do pracy. Wiem, że wyrzucenie ich to twoja sprawka. Rzuciłeś zaklęcie na Kingsley'a lub podałeś mu jakiś eliksir. Dowiem się, co to było, i dopilnuję, byś trafił do Azkabanu pod opiekę dementorów.

Malfoy zgasił papierosa i zeskoczył z biurka. Nim zdążyłam zareagować, przycisnął mnie do ściany z różdżką przyłożoną do mojego gardła.

-Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Granger, ale zapewne każda moja próba usprawiedliwienia się nic nie da, bo i tak mi nie uwierzysz. - W jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. - Nie obchodzi mnie ta twoja popieprzona rodzinka. Zjawisz się jutro w moim gabinecie punktualnie o 16. Inaczej słono mi zapłacisz za ten "wypadek" z kawą.

Odsunął się ode mnie, a ja przymknęłam oczy. Usłyszałam, jak drzwi się zamykają. Światło zgasło, a ja zostałam sama w gabinecie Ministra Magii, z sercem wyrywającym mi się z piersi.

W co ja się, cholera jasna, wpakowałam...


	2. Chapter 2

Oto drugi rozdział, zachęcam do komentowania i życzę miłego czytania :)

* * *

Przekręciłam się na prawy bok i odruchowo wyciągnęłam przed siebie rękę, aby przytulić się do Rona. Zamiast tego usłyszałam, jak moja dłoń opada na pościel. Przetarłam zaspane oczy, po czym rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Okno było wciąż zasłonięte, bordowe zasłony lekko kołysały się pod wpływem powietrza, które wpadało przez otwarte drzwi. Zsunęłam stopy na podłogę, wciąż zszokowana tym, że Ron stał wcześniej ode mnie. Zwykle spał jak zabity, a obudzenie go nie należało do najłatwiejszych i najprzyjemniejszych zadań.

Narzuciłam szlafrok na ramiona, zasłaniając pogiętą koszulę nocną, i zeszłam na dół. Po drodze usłyszałam dobiegające z mojego i Ginny pokoju (jednak, oczywiście w tajemnicy przed panią Weasley, to Harry bywał tam częściej ode mnie) odgłosy przepełnione radością i ulgą, które napełniły mnie nadzieją. Weszłam do kuchni, ale nie zastałam tam śniadania, co znaczyło, że wstałam o tej porze, co zawsze. Po chwili poznałam przyczynę skróconego snu reszty domowników. Na stole siedziała brązowa sowa, okrążona przez zadowolonych Weasley'ów.

-Hermiono ! - Usłyszałam swoje imię tuż nad uchem. - To sowa Kingsley'a, odzyskaliśmy pracę.

Ron odwrócił mnie do siebie i porwał w ramiona. Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, który ozdobił moją twarz. Wiedziałam, że słono zapłacę za ich szczęście, ale musiałam jakoś to przeboleć. Malfoy mnie posłuchał, to najważniejsze. Jednocześnie potwierdzało moje przypuszczenia, że to on za tym wszystkim stoi.

-Dodatkowo Minister zagwarantował dla nich podwyżkę, przepraszając za niefortunną pomyłkę - dodała pani Weasley. Niefortunną pomyłkę, też mi coś ! - Dobrze się składa, dzięki temu będziecie mogli zmienić datę ślubu na jakiś bliższy termin.

Nagle zaschło mi w gardle. Przełknęłam ślinę i odsunęłam się od Rona. Nalałam do szklanki wodę, którą wypiłam jednym haustem. To było niedorzeczne, ale obawiałam się własnego ślubu bardziej niż zbliżającego się spotkania z Malfoy'em. Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić Rona jako mojego męża. Znałam go od wielu lat, spędzałam z nim dużo czasu i po prostu przywykłam do jego towarzystwa, z czasem nawet zrozumiałam, że między nami zrodziło się uczucie. Mimo tego ciężko mi było przyzwyczaić się do naszych pocałunków, spania ze sobą. To była wielka zmiana i nie do końca byłam przekonana, czy tego właśnie chcę. Oczywiście kochałam Rona, nie wyobrażałam sobie życia bez niego, ale czy na pewno chciałam, aby między nami wytworzyła się aż tak silna więź ?

Śniadanie zjadłam w milczeniu. Na szczęście nikt nie zauważył mojego wahania. Zakrywałam swoje uczucia delikatnym uśmiechem. Zdołałam nabrać ich, że wszystko w porządku. Nie było to trudne, gdyż za bardzo byli zajęci swoją radością.

Od razu po posiłku Ron i Harry zaczęli zbierać się do pracy. Pan Weasley i Percy wyszli o wiele wcześniej, a George postanowił otworzyć swój sklep trochę później, gdyż miał zamiar najpierw zrobić jakieś zakupy, ze strachu wolałam nawet nie pytać o szczegóły.

Ubrana i w pełni wyszykowana teleportowałam się z Ronem i Harrym do Ministerstwa. Szybko się z nimi pożegnałam, starając się nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń. Gdy weszłam do swojego gabinetu, niemal odetchnęłam z ulgą i zaczęłam cieszyć się samotnością. Wykonywałam swoją pracę jak należy, rozkoszowałam się każdym wypisywanym słowem na pergaminie. W międzyczasie popijałam kawę, która idealnie mnie rozbudziła i pomogła się zrelaksować. Czas tak szybko mi zleciał, że kiedy spojrzałam na zegarek, wskazywał równo 15.55. Super, po prostu super.

* * *

Pędziłam na złamanie karku przez całe Ministerstwo. Mijałam tysiące czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy rzucali obelgami w moją stronę, gdy niechcący na nich wpadłam. Inni przypatrywali mi się z widocznym szokiem. Hermiona Granger biegająca jak wariatka po korytarzach Ministerstwa...miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Poddenerwowana wleciałam do gabinetu Malfoy'a.

-Spóźniłaś się, Granger. Całe dwie minuty.

Wciąż zasapana, próbując złapać oddech, odruchowo zacisnęłam palce na różdżce, a w głowie ułożył mi się zbiór zaklęć, które zabiłyby albo przynajmniej mocno pokiereszowały tego dupka. Blondyn nie mógł widzieć mojej złości, a tym bardziej przewidzieć ataku, gdyż siedział na krześle odwróconym do okna. Nad jego głową wisiały kłęby dymu. Powolnym ruchem zgasił papierosa, po czym odwrócił się w moją stronę. Przybrałam najbardziej uprzejmy wyraz twarzy, na jaki było mnie stać. Miałam pewność, że Malfoy'a aż skręciło w duchu z obrzydzenia.

-Również miło cię widzieć, Draco - odparłam z uśmiechem, obserwując, jak jego sylwetka zastyga w osłupieniu. - Dobrze się czujesz ? Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś zjadł Fasolkę wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta o smaku wymiocin.

Malfoy poruszył się niespokojnie. Zanurzył dłoń we wnętrzu szuflady i już byłam pewna, że wyjmie z niej jakąś truciznę. Zamiast tego moim oczom ukazał się złoty łańcuszek, na którym wisiała złota gablotka z klesydrą, okrążona kilkoma pierścieniami, przypominającym powłoki wokół jądra atomowego. Po chwili poczułam, jak blondyn zgarnia mi włosy z twarzy. Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, ale ten tylko prychnął i zawiesił mi na szyi łańcuszek.

-Jesteś taka głupiutka, Granger. Nie wiem, co planujesz, ale ja nie mam zamiaru udawać sympatii do ciebie - prychnął. - 1 września 1977. Pośpiesz się.

Narzuciłam również na jego szyję łańcuszek. Zdezorientowany Malfoy zmarszczył brwi. Zamiast poczęstować go wyjaśnieniami, przewróciłam oczami i ujęłam palcami Zmieniacz Czasu. Cofaliśmy się o wiele lat, więc wykręcanie zajęło mi trochę czasu, ale w końcu ustawiłam odpowiednią datę. Wszystko zaczęło się rozmazywać, ostry zapach perfum mężczyzny zaatakował moje nozdrza. Przymknęłam oczy, a gdy je otworzyłam, zamiast w gabinecie Malfoy'a, znajdywaliśmy się w...schowku na miotły. Jedna znich boleśnie wbijała mi się w żebra, jednak byłam jej za to wdzięczna, bo oddzielała mnie od blondyna, który znajdował się tak blisko, że nasze kolana niemal ocierały się o siebie.

Czując, że moje policzki przybierają barwę różu, pociągnęłam za klamkę. Niestety drzwi znajdywały się za moimi plecami, a otworzenie ich poskutkowało upadkiem na zimną posadzkę korytarza. Jako że wciąż mieliśmy na sobie łańcuszek, Malfoy runął razem ze mną, a właściwie na mnie. Jego ciało przygniotło mnie całkowicie i przez dobre parę sekund nie mogłam oddychać. Jednak gdy wyczułam wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach, które ocierało się o moje udo, z wrzaskiem zdjęłam łańcuszek i zrzuciłam z siebie blondyna. Malfoy zaklął głośno, od razu wstając i wytrzepując przy tym swój zazwyczaj idealnie prosty ubiór, w którym teraz spodnie zdradliwie pogniotły się w kilku miejscach, a na marynarce pozostał kurz po miotłach.

-Jesteśmy w Ministerstwie - powiedział, a ja w duchu musiałam przyznać, że ma rację. - Tylko prawie trzydzieści lat temu, kiedy mojego gabinetu jeszcze nie było. Szlag, powinniśmy teleportować się wcześniej do Hogsmade, zanim użyliśmy Zmieniacza czasu ! Rusz się, Granger, zaraz zacznie się kolacja.

Podrapałam się po policzku, w pełni nie rozumiejąc jego słów. Jednak gdy ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem, nie zastanawiałam się długo. Z trudem wstałam, gdyż byłam trochę obolała, i biegiem popędziłam za Malfoy'em, po drodze chowając łańcuszek pod koszulką.

-Hogsmade ? To, czego potrzebuje Minister, jest w Hogsmade ? - Z trudem dotrzymywałam mu kroku. - No i o co chodzi z tą kolacją ? Cholera jasna, Malfoy, słyszysz mnie ?

Jego usta wykrzywił paskudny uśmieszek.

-Przeklinająca Hermiona Granger, która zapomniała o swoim inteligentnym planie - szydził sobie ze mnie. - To, czego potrzebuje Minister, jak się wyraziłaś przed chwilą, nie znajduje się w Hogsmade tylko w Hogwarcie, więcej szczegółów nie mogę ci wyjawić, gdyż jest to ściśle tajne. Ty miałaś jedynie, dzięki nabytemu doświadczeniu, przenieść nas w czasie. Zadanie wykonane, a teraz przymknij się i rób to, co ja.

Chciałam się spytać, czy robienie tego, co on, polega na byciu największym palantem pod słońcem, ale nie miałam okazji wydobyć z siebie chociażby jęku, gdyż skręciliśmy w drugi korytarz i nagle znaleźliśmy się wśród tysiąca czarodziejów. Podążaliśmy w stronę czerwonej budki. Kiedy udało nam się do niej dopchać, zaczęliśmy się z nią unosić i już po chwili oboje staliśmy na środku chodnika. Poczułam na swojej dłoni rękę Malfoy'a. Zadrżałam pod wpływem jego dotyku. Zawsze myślałam, że ktoś, o tak lodowatym uosobieniu, jest równocześnie chłodny na zewnątrz i wewnątrz, ale jego skóra była ciepła i przyjemna.

Londyn rozpłynął mi się przed oczami, a zamiast tego pojawiła się pusta uliczka w Hogsmade. Puściłam dłoń Malfoy'a i w ciszy ruszyłam za nim w stronę Hogwartu. Nie byłam tam od czasu mojego ostatniego roku, kiedy postanowiłam ukończyć szkolę po wojnie. Musiałam przyznać, że nawet w 1977 roku Hogwart wyglądał tak, jak za moich czasów. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że zamek nie był zniszczony tak, jak podczas bitwy, przypominał raczej ten, który zamieszkiwałam podczas mojej nauki przed wojną. W świetle księżyca i wielu gwiazd wyglądał magicznie. Czułam się tak, jakbym po paru latach wróciła do domu, chociaż bolała mnie świadomość, że nie spotkam tam żadnego mojego przyjaciela.

Przekroczyliśmy próg zamku i skierowaliśmy się po schodach do Wielkiej Sali. Przystanęliśmy przy drzwiach, obserwując przez szparkę zasiadających do stołów uczniów.

-Pierwszoroczniaki za mną !

Drgnęłam, słysząc znajomy, surowy głos. Odsunęłam się od drzwi i skierowałam na nas różdżką. Poczułam się tak, jakby ktoś wylał mi na głowę kubeł gorącej wody.

Na szczeście rzuciłam zaklęcie w samą porę, bo tuż po chwili minęła nas młodsza wersja znanej mi profesor McGonagall, chociaż nie zdążyłam wychwycić wzrokiem widocznych zmian w jej wyglądzie. Za nauczycielką szli młodzi uczniowie, którzy rozglądali się z zaciekawieniem po zamku. Cała grupka zniknęła za drzwiami Wielkiej Sali. Gdy tylko upewniłam się, że nikogo nie ma już w naszym pobliżu, zdjęłam z nas zaklęcie.

-Co to, do diabła, było ? - spytał cicho Malfoy, z trudem powstrzymując się od wrzaśnięcia. - Czułem się tak, jakbyś mi rozbiła jajko na głowie !

Zachichotałam, znów zaglądając do Wielkiej Sali.

-To było Zaklęcie Kameleona - wyjaśniłam ściszonym głosem. - Właśnie odbywa się Ceremonia Przydziału.

Obserwowałam profesor McGonagall, która wyczytywała po kolei każdego pierwszoroczniaka. Niektórzy ze strachem i nadzieją, inni z pewnością siebie zasiadali na stołku i po chwili odchodzili do stołu zajmowanego przez przydzielony im dom. Ślizgoni, Puchoni, Gryfoni i Krukoni z radością witali nowych uczniów. Przyglądałam się zebranym, aż w końcu mój wzrok odszukał stół Gryffindoru, pełen uśmiechniętych twarzy, których w ogóle nie znałam. Beztrosko rozmawiali ze sobą lub w skupieniu śledzili Ceremonię Przydziału. Stojąc tam na korytarzu, z twarzą przyciśniętą do drzwi, w towarzystwie Draco Malfoy'a, pozazdrościłam im tego wszystkiego. Zachciałam cofnąć się we własnym czasie, znów stać się uczennicą Hogwartu, której największym problemem było zrobienie pracy domowej na kolejną lekcję transmutacji.

-Widzisz gdzieś Dumbledore'a ? - Prawie podskoczyłam, gdy usłyszałam głos Malfoy'a bardzo blisko mojego ucha.

Spojrzałam na stół nauczycielski, gdzie odnalazłam Hagrida. Uśmiechnęłam się na jego widok, ale, by uniknąć wzruszenia i chęci przywitania się z nim, odszukałam wzrokiem dyrektora. Dumbledore siedział na swoim fotelu, z ciekawością przyglądając się Ceremonii Przydziału. Jego łagodne rysy twarzy i znajomy, haczykowaty nos, sprawiły, że poczułam ukłucie w sercu i przypomniałam sobie jego martwe ciało na dziedzińcu zamku dwadzieścia parę lat później.

-Jest tu, jakby inaczej, w końcu to dyrektor - odparłam, siląc się na spokojny ton. - Czy powód naszej wyprawy ma z nim coś wspólnego ?

-Nie interesuj się, Granger. Daj znać, jak uczta się skończy i nie wychylaj się aż tak mocno. Musisz pamiętać, że nikt nie może nas zobaczyć.

Ten dupek najwidoczniej chciał mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi. Wyjaśniać powagę sytuacji komuś, kto już kiedyś podróżował w czasie...Ach, za kogo on się uważa ?

Nie myśląc o jego towarzystwie, znów skupiłam całą swoją uwagę na zebranych w Wielkiej Sali. Ceremonia Przydziału właśnie dobiegła końca, a uczniowie zasiedli do długo wyczekiwanej uczty. Jak na zawołanie zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Malfoy zdusił w sobie śmiech. Ze złością skarciłam go wzrokiem, po czym spojrzałam na Gryfonów, znów rozpływając się w swoich marzeniach, chcąc do nich dołączyć.

I wtedy zobaczyłam coś, przez co wstrzymałam oddech. Rudowłosa dziewczyna pochyliła się w stronę siedzącego na przeciwko niej chłopaka, więc miałam dobrą widoczność na jej twarz. Miała jasną cerę, usta koloru malin i zielone oczy, dokładnie takie, jakie miał Harry. Mimo że nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam tej dziewczyny, rozpoznałam ją bez problemu. Lily Evans.

Przełknęłam głośno ślinę i zwróciłam wzrok na chłopaka, z którym rozmawiała. Przez chwilę przyglądałam się jego iście arystokrackiej urodzie. Miał czarne włosy i szare oczy. Kąciki jego ust unosiły się w szczerym...och tak, ten uśmiech, poznałam go od razu. Zakryłam usta dłonią. Syriusz...

Byłam pewna, że zaraz padnę na zawał. Nogi się pode mną ugięły. Z trudem spojrzałam na towarzyszów ów dwójki. Obok Lily siedział przystojny mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych, rozczochranych włosach i okularach na nosie. Był tak bardzo podobny do Harry'ego, że bez trudu zrozumiałam, że po raz pierwszy widzę Jamesa Pottera.

Wiedziałam już, kto siedzi obok Syriusza, i się nie myliłam. Po jego prawej stronie zauważyłam chłopaka z twarzy przypominającego szczura, ale szybko odwróciłam od niego wzrok. Peter Pettigrew nie wzbudzał we mnie sympatii. Wolałam spojrzeć na Remusa Lupina, który pochylał się nad swoim jedzeniem i co jakiś czas wtrącał do rozmowy między przyjaciółmi. To było dziwne uczucie, widzieć go po tak długim czasie, jednocześnie wiedząc, że kiedyś osieroci syna i razem z żoną umrze z rąk śmierciożerców.

Odwróciłam się do Malfoy'a i skierowałam na niego różdżkę.

-Jak mogłeś ? - krzyknęłam. - Przecież to ostatni rok Huncwotów !

Usłyszałam, jak rozmowy milkną. Wszystkie oczy zostały zwrócone ku nam. Malfoy wywrócił oczami.

-I to na tyle, jeśli chodzi o to, że nikt nie może nas zobaczyć.

Następstwem mojego czynu było potraktowanie mnie drętwotą.


	3. Chapter 3

Nowy rozdział, przepraszam, że dopiero teraz. Miłego czytania :)

* * *

-Granger, obudź się wreszcie. Nie pora na wylegiwanie się, mamy misję do wykonania.

Mozolnie powracałam z krainy Morfeusza, w której było mi tak dobrze. Czułam się wspaniale, śniłam o tym, że kiedyś zostanę okrzyknięta najmądrzejszą czarownicą na świecie. Nie chciałam pozbywać się tych myśli, wolałam zostawić w głowie obraz mnie podziwianej przez wszystkich czarodziejów. Wśród tłumów przepychających się w moją stronę, aby porozmawiać z tak ważną osobistością, zauważyłam znienawidzonego przeze mnie mężczyznę. Złapał mnie za ramiona i zaczął mną brutalnie potrząsać.

-Cholera jasna, Granger, otwórz oczy. Oni tu zaraz wrócą, a ja...och, jeżeli cię zabiłem, to zniszczyłem również przyszłość. Chrzanić przyszłość, oni wsadzą mnie do Azkabanu. Obudź się !

Jego słowa były chaotycznie, nie widziałam w nich żadnego sensu, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy wypadliśmy ze składziku na miotły.

Składzik. Ministerstwo. Hogwart. Huncwoci.

Kiedy dotarło do mnie, gdzie się znajduję i dlaczego śpię, zamachnęłam pięścią w powietrzu. Ku mojej radości, wyczułam pod nią nos mojej ofiary, która wydała z siebie przeraźliwy jęk. Otworzyłam oczy i od razu usiadłam, popychając tym samym pochylonego nade mną Malfoy'a, który zatoczył się i upadł na podłogę. Korzystając z jego nieuwagi, rozejrzałam się. Siedziałam na jednym z łóżek w skrzydle szpitalnym Hogwartu. Zerwałam się na nogi. Zlekceważyłam zawroty głowy. Podniosłam różdżkę ze stojącej obok łóżka szafki i wycelowałam nią prosto w twarz mężczyzny, którego miałam w tamtej chwili ochotę zabić.

-Ty egoistyczny, nieczuły dupku ! - warknęłam. - Potraktowałeś mnie drętwotą ! Czy jest coś, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, zanim użyję na tobie Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego ?

-Oboje dobrze wiemy, że nie odważyłabyś się - odpowiedział spokojnie, wycierając krew cieknącą mu po ustach. - Mam jednak świadomość, że znasz wiele zaklęć, które skutecznie mogą zranić moje atrakcyjne ciało, więc spokojnie, nie chcę z tobą walczyć. Jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie, pamiętasz ? - Potarł ręką obolały nos. - Zrobisz coś z tym, czy mam tak chodzić po korytarzach Hogwartu ?

-_Episkley_ - szepnęłam.

Malfoy zabrał dłoń z twarzy i uśmiechnął się radośnie. Na ten widok coś mnie skręciło w żołądku. Wyjęłam z jednej z szafek miseczkę. Następnie zanurzyłam kawałek waty w wyczarowanej wodzie i przyłożyłam ją do naprawionego nosa mężczyzny. Zdziwiony Malfoy przyglądał mi się, kiedy ścierałam z jego twarzy plamy krwi. Po chwili wyglądał tak, jak zawsze, pomijając fakt, że był zmieszany. Odchrząknął i podwinął mankiety marynarki.

-Teraz wyglądasz o wiele lepiej - pisnęłam, zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język. Od razu postanowiłam się zrehabilitować. - Jesteś chamem, ale mógłbyś mi przynajmniej podziękować.

Mężczyzna wybuchnął śmiechem, a ja znów zacisnęłam rękę na różdżce. Wszystko powróciło do normy, znów miałam ochotę go zamordować.

-Podziękować ? Prawie złamałaś mi nos, Granger, nie mam zamiaru ci... - zamilkł, nasłuchując. - Szlag, wracają.

Miał rację, ktoś kierował się w naszym kierunku. Po kilkunastu sekundach ujrzałam Poppy Pomfrey w towarzystwie McGonagall i Dumbledore'a. Na widok dyrektora wstrzymałam oddech. Odwróciłam wzrok na Malfoy'a, który patrzył na mnie...o nie, to nie możliwe...on patrzył na mnie z troską w oczach. Co jest grane ?

-Och, widzę, że panna Granger doszła już do siebie - łagodny głos Dumbledore'a sprawił, że podskoczyłam. - Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono ?

Nie mogłam zrozumieć zaistniałej sytuacji. Malfoy udawał, że mu zależy na moim zdrowiu, Dumbledore znał moje imię i nazwisko. Posłałam blondynowi pytające spojrzenie. Wywrócił oczami prawie niezauważalnie i odwrócił się do dyrektora.

-Musi jej pan wybaczyć, Hermiona nie radzi sobie ze swoimi problemami. Dodatkowo zmiana otoczenia bardzo wpłynęła na jej zachowanie. Wszystko jej na spokojnie wytłumaczę.

-Oczywiście, nie będziemy przeszkadzać - odparła McGonagall.

Cała trójka wyszła z pomieszczenia, a gdy tylko ich kroki ucichły, zsunęłam się na podłogę. Próbowałam to wszystko poukładać sobie w głowie. Po pierwsze, Malfoy chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nazwał mnie po imieniu. Czułam się z tym bardzo dziwnie. Po drugie, dlaczego powiedział dyrektorowi, jak się nazywam ? Co z ukrywaniem się przed ludźmi, których znamy z przyszłości ? Do tego dochodzi jeszcze...

-Malfoy ! - krzyknęłam, wstając. - Problemy ? Chyba nie chodziło ci o umysłowe, prawda ? Coś tym im nagadał ?

Tym razem kipiałam ze złości. Ten idiota denerwował mnie coraz bardziej. Wcześniej uważałam podróż w czasie za głupi pomysł. Teraz wiedziałam, że to najgorsze, co mnie w życiu spotkało i że będzie jeszcze gorzej.

-Nie denerwuj się, odłóż różdżkę, usiądź, a ja...

-NIE ROZKAZUJ MI !

Mimo wszystko posłuchałam go, bo znów zakręciło mi się w głowie. Wróciłam na swoje łóżko, ale różdżkę nadal zaciskałam tak mocno, że posiniały mi knykcie. Malfoy stanął na przeciwko mnie ze skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej rękami. Przyglądał mi się przenikliwym wzrokiem, z którego już dawno zniknęła udawana troska.

-Przez twój wczorajszy krzyk wszyscy nas zauważyli. Swoją drogą jesteś bardzo głośna, Granger. W każdym razie - zaczął tłumaczyć - wpadłem na pewien spontaniczny pomysł. Rzuciłem na ciebie drętwotę. Ten staruch Dumbledore wraz z McGonagall przyszli sprawdzić, co się stało. Wymyśliłem historyjkę na poczekaniu. Powiedziałem im, że jesteśmy z Ministerstwa i mamy za zadanie od czasu do czasu odwiedzać szkoły magii i obserwować poczynania najbardziej utalentowanych uczniów, aby znaleźć kandydatów do stypendiów. A co do kwestii twojego problemu, yyy, zmyśliłem, że jesteś, no cóż, że jesteś chora i czasem masz różne napady niekontrolowanych emocji, wymyślasz nieprawdopodobne historie. Dlatego to właśnie ciebie Ministerstwo powołało do tego zadania, bo nauka i praca z uczniami wpływa na ciebie kojąco. Ja jestem, emm, twoim przyjacielem i tak jakby pilnuję, abyś nikomu nie zrobiła krzywdy.

Kiedy skończył, zrozumiałam, że słuchałam go z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i opadniętą szczęką. Nie mogłam wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Malfoy przypatrywał mi się z lekką obawą, że się na niego rzucę i zechcę go zabić. Ja jednak nie pragnęłam jego śmierci, wolałam sprawić, że będzie cierpiał przez resztę swojego życia. Tylko jeszcze nie wiedziałam, jak to zrobić. Jego głupota mnie przerażała. Wymyślił, że jestem chora umysłowo. Nie potrafił znaleźć lepszego pomysłu, wolał mnie całkowicie skompromitować przed całym Hogwartem.

Przełknęłam potężną gulę, która utknęła mi w gardle. Odłożyłam różdżkę i spokojnie wstałam. Malfoy patrzył na mnie niepewnie, kiedy podeszłam do niego. Pokiwałam głową.

-Rozumiem, przyjacielu - powiedziałam łagodnie, po czym wymierzyłam mu siarczysty policzek.

* * *

Mimo że dopiero parę minut zwiedzałam zamek, już zaczęło mnie to nudzić. McGonagall pokazywała mi różne sale, wyjaśniała, dokąd prowadzą poszczególnie korytarze. Udawałam zainteresowanie, ale tak naprawdę znałam Hogwart jak własną kieszeń. Zamiast słuchać, rozmyślałam. To było do mnie nie podobne, zawsze wyłapywałam wszystkie słowa nauczycieli. Zresztą podczas tej podróży w ogóle nie zachowywałam się jak Hermiona Granger, którą wszyscy znali. Wydzierałam się na Malfoy'a, prawie złamałam mu nos, groziłam śmiercią, a potem przywaliłam w policzek. Po ostatnim zdarzeniu, wiedząc, że zechce się na mnie zemścić, niemal z ulgą przyjęłam propozycję McGonagall. Przechodzenie po raz tysięczny tym samym korytarzem było o wiele przyjemniejsze niż kolejna kłótnia z Malfoy'em. Przed zwiedzaniem zdążył mi oznajmić, że podczas mojego spaceru załatwi sprawę, która ściągnęła nas do tego roku, i od razu wrócimy do domu. Przepełniała mnie nadzieja, że długo to nie potrwa. Miałam dość przeszłości, ale jeszcze bardziej miałam dość Draco Malfoy'a.

-Wybacz Hermiono, ale tutaj muszę się z tobą pożegnać - powiedziała zastępczyni dyrektora, zatrzymując się przed klasą Flitwicka. - Za pięć minut zaczynam zajęcia. Oprowadzi cię prefekt naczelny mojego domu. - Zajrzała do środka. - Panie Lupin, niech pan spakuje swoje rzeczy, zwalniam pana z dwóch lekcji przed obiadem. Oprowadzi pan pewną damę po szkole. No dalej, nie ładnie kazać kobiecie długo czekać.

Ostry ton jej głosu przypomniał mi lata mojej nauki, kiedy to na lekcjach transmutacji słuchałam go z pewnym lękiem. Uśmiechnęłam się na to wspomnienie, ale szybko zdałam sobie sprawę z czegoś okropnego. Zbladłam, widząc, jak Remus wychodzi z klasy i przygląda mi się zaciekawionym wzrokiem. McGonagall odeszła szybkim krokiem na zajęcia, a my przez chwilę staliśmy w milczeniu.

-Tak, więc, tutaj skończyliście ? - spytał w końcu. - Chodź, pokażę ci drugie piętro. - Ruszyliśmy powoli. - Ty jesteś ta Hermiona Granger, która ma poszukać kandydatów na stypendia, prawda ? - Kiwnęłam głową i prawie zadrżałam, widząc błysk nadziei w jego oku. -Jestem Remus Lupin, prefekt naczelny Gryffindoru. Z miłą chęcią przedstawię ci najlepszych uczniów.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie tak samo, jak zwykł uśmiechać się kilkanaście lat później. Nie potrafiłam nie odwzajemnić tego uśmiechu, ale nasze wspólne wspomnienia starałam się zepchnąć w głąb moich myśli, aby przypadkiem się nie rozpłakać.

-Wydajesz się inteligentnym uczniem. Masz dobre oceny ?

Znałam odpowiedź na to pytanie, jednak musiałam idealnie odgrywać swoją rolę. Obserwowałam z uśmiechem, jak na jego policzkach pojawiają się delikatne rumieńce. Był skromny, ale udało mi się wyciągnąć z niego istotne wiadomości. Opowiadał o swoich ocenach i relacjach z nauczycielami oraz innymi uczniami. Słuchałam z żywym zainteresowaniem. Oboje szybko zapomnieliśmy o tym, że mieliśmy zwiedzać. Zamiast tego spacerowaliśmy po zamku pochłonięci rozmową. Remus czuł się znakomicie ze świadomością, że znalazł kogoś, z kim może porozmawiać o nauce. Mi samej też tego brakowało, odkąd skończyłam naukę w Hogwarcie. Oprócz tego same towarzystwo Lupina napawało mnie radością. Tęskniłam za nim i nawet kontakt z jego młodszą wersją, która praktycznie mnie nie znała, był lepszy od pustki, która powstała po jego śmierci.

Młody Lupin okazał się bardzo interesującym chłopakiem. Miał dar idealnego dobierania słów, dzięki czemu słuchało się go z przyjemnością. Prezentował się też znacznie lepiej od jego starszej wersji. Miał brązowe włosy sięgające karku. Miodowe oczy przepełnione były dobrocią, którą dobrze znałam, ale nie zabrakło w nich nutki stanowczości i ciekawości.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przed Wielką Salą. Spojrzałam pytająco na mojego towarzysza, który nagle umilkł.

-Pora obiadowa - wyjaśnił. - Możesz usiąść przy stole Gryfonów, zapoznam cię z moimi przyjaciółmi.

Złapał mnie za rękę i wciągnął do środka. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, że nie jestem głodna, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Świadomość, że zmierzamy w kierunku reszty Huncwotów, odbierała mi odwagę. Chciałam uciec, ale było już za późno. Zauważył nas Syriusz, za jego wzrokiem powędrowała reszta. Wszyscy wydawali się zdziwieni moją obecnością, ale po chwili uśmiechnęli się do mnie przyjaźnie.

-Hermiono poznaj moich przyjaciół. To jest Syriusz Black, zwany przez nas Łapą, Peter Pettigrew czyli Glizdogon, James Potter - Rogacz oraz jego dziewczyna, Lily Evans.

-Nie jestem jego dziewczyną ! - zaprzeczyła rudowłosa dziewczyna, oblewając się rumieńcem. - Miło cię poznać, Hermiono.

Usiadłam pomiędzy Remusem a Syriuszem. Wciąż nie byłam wstanie się odezwać, dodatkowo zapomniałam, jak się oddycha. Potrafiłam jedynie przyglądać się Gryfonom. James zajadał obiad i co jakiś czas rzucał posępne spojrzenie w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Peter przyglądał mi się znad swojego talerza. Lily rozmawiała o czymś z siedzącą obok niej dziewczyną. Lupin zajął się posiłkiem, a Syriusz skupił całą swoją uwagę, cholera, na mnie.

-Zakładam, że to ty jesteś tą panną z Ministerstwa, która ma problemy z głową. Nie martw się, my też jesteśmy nienormalni, więc idealnie do nas pasujesz - rzekł z uśmiechem, po czym przeniósł swój wzrok na Remusa. - Pochwaliłeś się już swoimi ocenami, Luniaczku ?

-Udało mi się to z niego wyciągnąć - odparłam zdziwiona, że jego wcześniejsza "pochwała" dodała mi odwagi. - Remus jest skromnym i inteligentnym uczniem. Mam już swojego faworyta.

Syriusz zagwizdał, po czym zwrócił się do Jamesa :

-Rogaczu, twój przyjaciel spędził pół dnia z ładną dziewczyną z Ministerstwa, a ty zamiast go wypytywać, przyglądasz się tym idiotom. Wciąż złościsz się na Slughorna ? Ja ci mówię, on nigdy cię nie przyjmie do Klubu Ślimaka. Dziwię się, że Lunatyka w nim nie ma. Ten Slughorn to świr, nie przejmuj się nim.

Zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść na samo wspomnienie tego głupiego klubu, do którego należałam na 6 roku w Hogwarcie.

-Nic ciekawego - dodała Lily, a ja w duchu się z nią zgodziłam. - Slughorn częstuje nas smakołykami i wypytuje o nasze życie, nie ma czego zazdrościć. Towarzystwa również nie potrafi dobrać.

-No tak, przecież do Klubu Ślimaka należą Snape i Malfoy - wtrącił się Glizdogon.

Podniosłam wzrok. James poruszył się, ale nic nie powiedział. Byłam pewna, że tylko ze względu na obecność Lily, która nagle poświęciła całą swoją uwagę jedzeniu. Za to Syriusz nie mógł się powstrzymać :

-A tak, Smarkerus. Nie widziałem go dzisiaj, pewnie cały dzień zajmował się podlizywaniem Slughornowi. Może przywitamy się z nim, aby jak najlepiej zaczął nowy rok nauki ? Co o tym myślisz, James ?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i otworzył usta, ale Lily od razu posłała mu karcące spojrzenie.

-Jesteście pełnoletnimi czarodziejami, a nadal głupimi jak buty. Moglibyście przestać w końcu bawić się w te wasze dziecinne zabawy. Dorośnijcie.

Wzięła swoją torbę i wyszła z sali. James zerwał się i pobiegł za nią. W grupce zapanowało milczenie. Syriusz westchnął, a Lupin nie odrywał wzroku od jedzenia. Spojrzałam w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Próbowałam znaleźć młodszą wersję Severusa Snape'a, ale widok zasłonił mi Peter, który wstał i ruszył na zajęcia. Syriusz i Remus również skończyli posiłek. Oboje rozmawiali o czymś po drodze do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Szłam za nimi, nie do końca pewna, co mam ze sobą począć. Odpowiedź podsunął mi Draco Malfoy, który nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się pomiędzy mną a chłopakami.

-_Obliviate_ !

Złapał mnie za dłoń i siłą pociągnął wzdłuż korytarza. Obejrzałam się na Syriusza i Remusa, którzy patrzyli ślepo w ścianę, nie pamiętając o moim istnieniu. Malfoy wprowadził mnie do jednej z sal, po czym zamknął za nami drzwi. Jego zabójczy wzrok nie wróżył nic dobrego.  
-Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Wiedziałem, że sentymentalna Hermiona Granger zechce zaprzyjaźnić się z tą bandą Pottera. Przez ciebie musiałem wymazać cię z pamięci aż kilku osób, a mieliśmy w ogóle nie rzucać się w oczy. Lepiej się stąd zmywajmy, nim zechcesz pogawędzić na przykład z moim ojcem. Widziałaś, jak on wygląda ? Mam nadzieję, że ja z biegiem lat nie zmienię się tak bardzo, jak on.

Wysunął spod koszuli Zmieniacz Czasu i narzucił mi go na szyję. Wykręciłam odpowiednią datę. Wszystko rozmazało się wokół nas. Gdy kolory wróciły, nadal znajdywaliśmy się tam, gdzie wcześniej, jednak w czasach teraźniejszych. Zdjęłam łańcuszek i wyszłam z sali. Po korytarzu przechodziła akurat profesor McGonagall. Kiedy na nią spojrzałam, byłam pewna, że przez te wszystkie lata nie zmieniła się ani trochę.

-Panno Granger, panie Malfoy - powiedziała spokojnie, nie zdziwiona naszym widokiem. - Udało się ?

Spojrzałam z nadzieją na stojącego obok mnie blondyna, który pokiwał przecząco głową.

-Niestety nie. Jutro o tej samej porze u mnie w gabinecie, Granger.

Patrzyłam, jak jego sylwetka znika za zakrętem korytarza. Na myśl o tym, że to jeszcze nie koniec naszej wspólnej przygody, przeszedł mnie nieprzyjemny dreszcz.


	4. Chapter 4

Było już późno, gdy przekroczyłam próg Nory. Wcześniej nie śpieszyło mi się do wyjścia z pracy. Po podróży w czasie wolałam posiedzieć za zamkniętymi drzwiami gabinetu i na parę godzin odpocząć od tego, co związane było z przeklętymi Ministerstwem, Kingsley'em, Malfoy'em, Hogwartem, Zmieniaczem czasu...właściwie od wszystkiego. Piłam kawę, czytałam książkę i siedziałam na swoim niewygodnym fotelu, mimo że mogłam iść do domu i spędzić ten czas z Weasley'ami. Jakoś nie miałam serca okłamywać ich, że cały dzień spędziłam przy papierkowej robocie. Nie mogłam spojrzeć w oczy Harry'ego, tak podobne kolorem do tęczówek jego matki. Nie byłam w stanie dotknąć Rona dłonią, którą wcześniej uścisnęli Malfoy i Remus. To wszystko ponad moje siły.

Jak najciszej potrafiłam, wspięłam się po schodach na górę. W łazience wzięłam szybki prysznic, zmieniłam ciuchy na piżamę i udałam się do pokoju mojego narzeczonego. Położyłam się do łóżka i kiedy byłam gotowa zamknąć oczy, uprzytomniłam sobie, że wchodząc, nie usłyszałam chrapania.

-Późno wróciłaś - powiedział Ron.

Po jego głosie wyczułam, że go nie obudziłam. Czekał na mnie. Ta myśl wywołała wyrzuty sumienia. Podczas gdy odpoczywałam od otaczającego mnie świata, ktoś najwyraźniej przejął się moją nieobecnością.

-Zostałam zawalona pracą, nie udało mi się wcześniej wyrwać. Przepraszam. - Ja, Hermiona Granger, okłamywałam jednego z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu. Co się ze mną dzieje ? - Lepiej opowiedz, jak minął twój dzień. Mam nadzieję, że był lepszy niż mój.

Chociaż w tej kwestii mówiłam prawdę. Mój dzień nie należał do najlepszych. Ha, był jednym z najgorszych.

-Nie było tak źle. Kingsley nie przyszedł dzisiaj do pracy, podobno złapało go przeziębienie. Nie miałem okazji wypytać go o przyczyny naszego wcześniejszego zwolnienia. - Prawie się zaśmiałam, gdy usłyszałam o "przeziębieniu". - Nie rozmawiajmy o pracy.

Ron przybliżył się do mnie, po czym musnął dłonią mój policzek. Zadrżałam. Jego ręka była w dotyku trochę szorstka, całkowite przeciwieństwo idealnie gładkich dłoni Malfoy'a. Kiedy przysunął usta do mojego ucha i ugryzł jego płatek, przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Poczułam się jeszcze gorzej niż przedtem, gdy uzmysłowiłam sobie, że moje reakcje na jego gesty wcale nie wynikają z pożądania. Ja po prostu tego nie chciałam.

-Masz rację, nie rozmawiajmy. Jestem bardzo zmęczona, śpij dobrze.

Na jednym wydechu wydusiłam te słowa. Odwróciłam się na drugi bok i zamknęłam oczy. Poczułam, jak oddech Rona oddala się od mojego ucha. Nie odpowiedział. Usłyszałam jedynie, jak lekko się odsuwa i z cichym westchnieniem zakrywa ciało kołdrą. Po paru minutach, które były dla mnie istną katorgą, dobiegło mnie zza pleców głośne chrapanie.

* * *

Przed gabinetem Malfoy'a pojawiłam się kilkanaście minut przed wyznaczoną godziną. Jako że przenoszenie się w przeszłość, obojętnie na jak długo, nie ma nic wspólnego z upływem czasu w teraźniejszości, miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się wyjść chwilę później i sprawa będzie załatwiona przed 16. Potem mogę wrócić do domu, spędzić ten czas z Ronem, poudawać, że wszystko jest dobrze...

Otworzyłam drzwi i aż zdziwiła mnie moja brutalność, jakby to klamka była winna sytuacji, w jakiej się znajduję. Prawdziwego winowajcę ujrzałam w dość niecodziennej sytuacji. Wychylił głowę znad biurka, w okolicach którego słyszałam damski głos. Blada dotąd twarz Malfoy'a teraz przybrała barwę różu. Jego towarzyszka wstała i, gdy w końcu jej wzrok padł na mnie, momentalnie zbladła. Szybko zakryła koronkowy stanik koszulką i nałożyła spódnicę. Złapała buty i biegiem wypadła z gabinetu. Tymczasem Malfoy nawet się nie poruszył.

-Wstań, bo wilka dostaniesz - powiedziałam beztroskim tonem. - Naprawdę tak ciężko było wyczarować sobie kanapę ? Seks na podłodze...idealne miejsce do podkreślenia twojego poziomu indyferencji* dotyczącej sposobu traktowania innych ludzi. Nie dość, że wykorzystujesz te kobiety, a potem po prostu je ignorujesz, to jeszcze nie jesteś w stanie zapewnić im należytego szacunku podczas stosunku.

Oparłam się o ścianę, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Malfoy przyglądał mi się przez chwilę z ogromnym zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, ale w końcu podniósł swój szanowny tyłek i zaszczycił mnie widokiem czarnych bokserek i nagiego torsu. Zakryłam oczy dłonią. Nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd, w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się duszno.

-Moja urażona duma każe mi się bronić - odparł w końcu, a po jego głosie poznałam, że jest rozdrażniony. - Po pierwsze, przyszłaś za wcześnie. Gdybyś trzymała się ustalonej godziny, ominęłyby cię te widoki. Po drugie, potrafię ukazać szacunek, szczególnie kobiecie. Po trzecie, nie musisz odmawiać sobie tego widoku, więcej i tak nie dostaniesz. Po czwarte, to moja i tylko moja sprawa z kim, gdzie i kiedy uprawiam seks, a ciebie to nie powinno interesować !

W tamtej chwili to ja poczułam, że się rumienię. To nie była moja sprawa, dlaczego więc aż tak emocjonalnie na to zareagowałam ? Nie chodziło o tą idiotkę, którą udało mu się uwieść, nie chodziło też o samego Malfoy'a, mimo wszystko potrafił być dżentelmenem...z drugiej strony wcale nie byłam o niego zazdrosna. Tu chodziło o coś innego. O ból w sercu na wspomnienie wcześniejszej nocy, podczas której poczucie winy po zranieniu Rona nie dawało mi spokoju. Kiedy my ostatnio beztrosko kochaliśmy się na łóżku, a co dopiero powiedzieć w innym, bardziej pomysłowym miejscu ?

-Już się ubrałem - poinformował mnie łaskawie Malfoy. - Wstałaś dzisiaj lewą nogą ? Twój charakter jest bardziej denerwujący niż zazwyczaj.

Otworzyłam oczy i skierowałam wzrok na niego. Miał na sobie ciemne spodnie, koszulę i marynarkę. W momencie, gdy nasze spojrzenia spotkały się ze sobą, niespodziewanie twarz Malfoy'a przybrała wyraz zaintrygowania i powagi. Podszedł do mnie. Przejechał palcem po moim policzku, zbierając z niego słony płyn. Dopiero dzięki temu zrozumiałam, że płaczę.

-Czy...czy powiedziałem coś niewłaściwego, co cię uraziło ? Granger, jesteśmy wspólnikami, nie możemy ciągle się kłócić. Ja...no cóż...ja... - Słowa nie mogły przejść mu przez gardło. - Nie chciałem być taki wredny, po prostu wyprowadziłaś mnie z równowagi. Może moja reakcja była niewłaściwa. Granger, powiedz coś.

Odsunęłam się od niego, po czym wytarłam wierzchem dłoni łzy. Nie miałam ochoty spojrzeć na Malfoy'a. Wmawiałam sobie, że to jego wina, że to jego głupi pomysł wycieczek do przeszłości zmienił moje nastawienie do Rona, ale tak naprawdę obwiniać powinnam tylko siebie. To ja weszłam w związek, co do którego przyszłości nie byłam pewna, niszcząc przy tym wieloletnią przyjaźń, a teraz ponoszę tego konsekwencje.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, po czym powiedziałam :

-Uzgodnijmy coś. Od tej pory ja nie wtrącam się w twoje życie prywatne, a ty trzymasz się z daleka od mojego. Nie udawaj, że cię obchodzą moje uczucia, a ja będę przymykać oko na twoje wybryki z pracownicami Ministerstwa. Po prostu wyjmij Zmieniacz Czasu i zajmijmy się naszym zadaniem. Musimy zakończyć to jak najszybciej.

_Więcej czasu muszę poświęcić na ratowanie mojego związku_,dopowiedziałam w myślach.

* * *

Drogę z Hogsmade do Hogwartu przeszliśmy w ciszy, właściwie nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie od chwili, gdy pozwoliłam sobie na ukazanie słabości. Na szczęście Malfoy nie miał ochoty zaszczycić mnie choćby westchnieniem. Nie rozmawialiśmy, chcieliśmy tylko załatwić sprawę, która nas ściągnęła do przeszłości. Pełen profesjonalizm.

-Mam dwa pomysły - powiedział dopiero wtedy, gdy przekroczyliśmy próg zamku. - Plan A polega na tym, że razem udamy się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Ja z nim, yyy, porozmawiam, a ty staniesz na czatach. Plan B...

-A więc nasze zadanie dotyczy Dumbledore'a ! - przerwałam mu, nagle zaintrygowana jego słowami. - O co chodzi ? Chcesz go zabić, ukraść mu coś, poprosić o radę, zrobić wywiad ?

-W planie B chodzi o to, że oboje spróbujemy się do niego dostać - kontynuował, puszczając mimo uszu moje słowa. - Tylko wtedy musiałbym cię o wszystkim poinformować, a gdybym to zrobił, byłbym zmuszony również cię zabić. To sprawa ściśle tajna i tylko ja wiem, o co chodzi, i to nie może się zmienić. Lepiej zostańmy przy planie A. - Oboje usłyszeliśmy zmierzające w naszą stronę kroki. - Kurwa, czas na plan C. Głupia McGonagall.

Rzeczywiście zza zakrętu wyłoniła się postać nauczycielki transmutacji. Nim zdążyła nas zauważyć, Malfoy wycelował różdżkę w jej stronę. Kobieta zatrzymała się na chwilę, niczym sparaliżowana pod wpływem drętwoty, ale po upływie zaledwie kilku sekund spojrzała na nas z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy ze zdumienia.

-Draco, Hermiona, dobrze, że was widzę ! - rzekła uradowana. - Hermiono, może zechciałabyś odwiedzić pracownię profesora Slughorna, nauczyciela eliksirów ? Ma teraz dodatkowe zajęcia z jednym z uczniów, podobno pracują nad czymś ważnym. Możliwe, że to dobry kandydat na stypendium.

Otworzyłam usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale Malfoy był szybszy.

-Oczywiście, zrobi to z wielką chęcią. Ja tymczasem udam się na herbatkę do dyrektora, z chęcią porozmawiam z nim na iście polityczne tematy, nauka to nie moja broszka. Baw się dobrze, Hermiono. Miło było panią widzieć, pani profesor.

Jego szeroki uśmiech przyprawił mnie o mdłości. Ruszył wzdłuż korytarza, a ja patrzyłam na odchodzącą sylwetkę, wciąż przetrawiając słowa, które padły z jego ust. Znowu nazwał mnie po imieniu i jeszcze był uprzejmy. Musiałam przyznać, że z Draco Malfoy'a jest świetny aktor. Chyba minął się z powołaniem.

Po drodze McGonagall opowiadała o uczniach, których osiągnięciami w nauce warto się zainteresować. Oczywiście najbardziej chwaliła podopiecznych jej domu, ale o dziwo dla innych też znalazły się dwa czy trzy dobre słowa. Ja jednak, zamiast zapamiętywać kolejne nazwiska, zastanawiałam się nad celem podróży. Wiadomo, że nie znalazłam się w 1977 roku po to, aby wybrać kandydatów na wymyślone stypendium. Prawdziwy powód był na tyle ważny, że Malfoy nie chciał się nim ze mną podzielić, co jak dla mnie stanowiło bezsens, ale kolejne kłótnie tym bardziej nie miały sensu. W sumie nie chciałam brać w tym wszystkim udziału. Spędzanie czasu na nadzorowaniu nauki młodych uczniów wydawało się dla mnie bardziej interesujące. Zaczęłam się nawet zastanawiać, dlaczego nigdy nie myślałam o tym, aby zostać nauczycielką.

Nie miałam czasu myśleć, jakiego przedmiotu mogłabym uczyć, bo doszliśmy do gabinetu Horacy'ego Slughorna. Wyglądał tak samo jak za moich szkolnych lat, z wyjątkiem wielu słoików i fiolek, zawierających wszelkiego rodzaju produkty do eliksirów, składające się najczęściej z kawałków roślin, zwierząt lub płynów. Na środku stał tylko jeden stół. Nauczyciel nie różnił się z wyglądu od swojej starszej wersji, jedynie włosy miał mniej siwe. Był niskiego wzroku, jego wąsy przypominały te, kóre posiadał mors. Wielki brzuch stał się już charakterystycznym akcentem jego wyglądu. Agrestowe oczy, nieco wyłupiaste, patrzyły na nas wyczekująco.

Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła, gdy stojący obok profesora uczeń podniósł wzrok znad kociołka. Czarne jak smoła oczy przeszyły mnie na wskroś. Tego samego koloru włosy były nieco dłuższe od tych, do których przywykłam, i mniej przetłuszczone. Na twarzy nie zauważyłam zmarszczek i okrutnego wyrazu, który budził strach. Zamiast tego przed sobą miałam młodego, może nie przystojnego, ale intrygującego nastolatka, w którego źrenicach odbijało się zaciekawienie. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to naprawdę on, a jednak z drugiej strony nie miałam wątpliwości, że właśnie przygląda mi się przyszły Mistrz Eliksirów.

-Nie przeszkadzamy, Horacy ? - spytała McGonagall. - Przyprowadziłam wam wysłannicę Ministerstwa, która poszukuje kandydatów na stypendia naukowe. Hermiono, poznaj, to profesor Horacy Slughorn, a stojący obok niego uczeń nazywa się Severus Snape. Tak sobie pomyślałam, Horacy, że panna Granger mogłaby posiedzieć tu z wami i przyjrzeć się staraniom twojego podopiecznego. Oczywiście, jeżeli nie stanowi to żadnego problemu.

-Ależ nie, nie, to żaden problem. Możesz wracać na zajęcia, Minervo, mu tu z panem Snapem i panną Grongir sobie poradzimy.

Na dźwięk mojego przekręconego nazwiska McGonagall skrzywiła się, ale posłusznie wyszła z gabinetu. Podeszłam do stolika, zachęcana uprzejmym machaniem ręki Slughorna. Tymczasem młody Ślizgon nie zdejmował ze mnie wzroku. Nawet jeśli w przyszłości nie lubiłam Snape'a, czułam się niezręcznie, stojąc przy jego młodszej i mniej groźnej wersji.

-A więc, Hermiona, tak ? Pan Snape próbuje właśnie uwarzyć Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Szczerze nie jestem przekonany, że mu się to uda, ale widać chłopak jest bardzo uparty. - Zaśmiał się, a ja wraz z młodym Severusem zmarszczyliśmy brwi z powodu irytacji. - Jest takie stare, mugolskie powiedzenie : "Nadzieja umiera ostatnia". Powodzenia, panie Snape, tymczasem ja was na chwilę opuszczę duchowo, czeka na mnie najnowsze wydanie Proroka Codziennego. Ciekawe, co tym razem wymyśliła ta przebrzydła Skeeter.

Te ostatnie zdanie zignorowałam, nie chcąc zajmować myśli tą idiotką. Zamiast tego przyglądałam się przyszłemu Nietoperzowi, który wrócił do przyrządzania eliksiru. Miałam ochotę ryknąć śmiechem prosto w twarz Slughorna. Nie wierzył w możliwości Snape'a, ale jeszcze się zdziwi, o tak, jeszcze pożałuje swoich słów.

Na razie jednak Severus się nie śpieszył. Powoli dodawał kolejne składniki, zastanawiał się uważnie nad ich ilością. Czasem używał metody prób i błędów, innym razem wszystko dokładnie wyliczał lub po prostu kierował się intuicją. Swoje spostrzeżenia zapisywał w książce, którą dobrze znałam. W końcu kilkanaście lat później trafiła w ręce Harry'ego, przez co nagle zaczął zdobywać lepsze oceny. Wszystko zawdzięczał Snape'owi, a ja teraz byłam świadkiem narodzin jego wielkiego talentu do przyrządzania eliksirów. Cóż za zaszczyt.

Początkowo jedynie przyglądałam się pracy młodego Księcia Półkrwi. Po upływie godziny, może dwóch, pozwolił mi sobie pomóc. Podchodził do mojego towarzystwa sceptycznie, nie miał do mnie zaufania, ale chyba zaczęło go denerwować to, że stałam nad nim i śledziłam z uwagą każdy jego ruch, więc uznał, że lepiej, abym podawała składniki. Poprosił mnie, a właściwie rozkazał, dodając od niechcenia słowo "proszę", żebym przyniosła mu piołun. Znalazłam tą gorzką bylinę wśród wielu innych przypraw Slughorna. Następny był korzeń waleriany i asfodeulus sopophorus.

Wywar gotował się równo przez dwie godziny, a więc całe zadanie zajęło Snape'owi trzy i pół godziny. Kiedy w końcu eliksir był gotowy, barwa płynu przybrała czarny odcień. Slughorn przeciągnął się w swoim wygodnym fotelu, w którym uciął sobie krótką drzemkę. Z ociąganiem podszedł do nas, a ja z nieskrywaną radością obserwowałam, jak na jego twarz wstępuje ogromne zdziwienie.

-Na brodę Merlina - jęknął po upływie paru minut. - Udało ci się, naprawdę ci się udało. Panie Snape, jest pan pierwszym uczniem, który tego dokonał podczas mojej pracy nauczyciela w Hogwarcie...To niebywałe, naprawdę, niebywałe.

Podrapał się po ogromnym czole. Zadowolona, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech, odwróciłam się do przyszłego Mistrza Eliksirów i doznałam szoku. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam, jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się do góry, co na tak młodej twarzy wyglądało całkiem uroczo. Uśmiechający się Severus Snape. Na taki widok warto było czekać 23 lata.

* * *

*indyferencja - obojętność, oziębłość, postawa intelektualna w stosunku do spraw politycznych, społecznych, moralnych itp.

Rozdział wyszedł trochę chaotyczny, chyba najgorszy z dotychczasowych, ale jest bardzo ważny. Pojawił się Severus, problemy w związku Rona i Hermiony, dowiedzieliśmy się trochę o celu całej wyprawy w przeszłość, no i dodatkowo poznaliśmy wiek Hermiony i Draco.

Komentujcie, dodawajcie do ulubionych, cokolwiek :D


End file.
